


What if Nothing Happened?

by Greytail8573



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Clocky is Depressed, Dina Ben and Jeff are friends, Dr Oliver has Jeff as a patient and everyone else except Jack, Jeff went to Juvie, Liu is becoming a Doctor, Liu knows Toby and Nathile, Liu never went to Jail, Lulu and Jane are friends, Other, Toby is depressed, nothing bad happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: normal.everyone is normal.no killers, no death. just a normal life for Jeff and his brother Liu (if you can call being the only kid in your school who's gone to Juvie for stabbing someone normal)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking along the street. Two girls stood nearby, talking to each other. One wore green and just happened to also have green eyes and the other was a girl from a school across town. As I passed them, I gasped. I had a sudden vision of a tall, dark haired boy talking to a girl in a black dress and a girl with hair covering both her eyes. Coming out of the vision, I see that the girls hadn’t noticed me. I sighed, and continued walking to my school.

Dina and Ben wait for me in a hall near the entrance hall, so I didn’t have to walk far to find them.  
“Hey, guys.” I mutter.  
“Hey, Jeff.” they respond.  
I talk with them for awhile, forgetting about the vision I had. My mind drifts to my time in juvie. I had stabbed three boys in a fit of rage. My parents sent my to a therapist regularly so it wouldn’t happen anymore. The kids I stabbed were terrified of me, as was everyone in the school. My friends were different, though. Both came from families that hated them, so we could relate on some levels.  
The bell rings, shaking me out of my thoughts. Dina waves to me and Ben as we walk to our homeroom class.


	2. Chapter 2

“See you later, Jeff.” Dina calls as she walks towards the house where she and her mother lived.   
Ben waves before following the girl, walking past her and towards who knows where. Liu smiles at me as I walk into the house. My brother was going to a preparatory school across town, planning on being a doctor. I nod to him before stomping up to my room. I wince as a vision hits me once again. A pale boy with long black hair was standing over two bodies in the hallway. Blood drips from his knife and his face. He turns to me, his face contorting grotesquely.  
“What the heck?” I groan, once the vision leaves me.  
“Jeff? Is that you honey?” my mother calls from the kitchen.  
“Yeah!” I call back.  
“Why don’t you get ready to go see Dr. Oliver? We’ll leave as soon as I finish with the potatoes.”   
“Ok.” I sigh and walk back downstairs to wait in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Oliver’s office was clean and white. My mother and I wait in the receptionist's line of vision. That’s when a door clicks open. A boy around Liu’s age and Dr. Oliver walk out of the office. My eyes narrow and then another vision hits me. A boy with long, dark hair sits on a couch as an older boy talks rapidly to him. I blink, bringing the office back into view. The boy exits the office with a woman, twitching slightly.  
“Sorry to make you wait, Mr. Woods. Mr. Roger’s appointment took longer than expected.” Dr. Oliver smiles at me. “Come on in!”  
“I’ll come to pick you up later, sweetheart.” my mother stands and begins to exit the building. “Bye!”  
“Bye.” I grunt.  
Dr. Oliver lets me into her office.  
“So, Jeff, any strange mood swings recently?” Dr. Oliver asks.  
“Not really.” I mutter.  
“No sudden urges to hurt someone?”  
“No.”  
“Strange visions?”  
I snap my head up. “How’d you know?”  
Dr. Oliver smiles kindly. “Mr. Rogers has the same problem. In fact, some of my colleagues have been talking about their clients having visions. One in particular, actually. He’s a college student who recently graduated. He had a bad experience with some demon worshipers.”  
I think about this for a moment. “I’ve been getting these visions when someone who looks strangely familiar shows up. It happens most around my brother and my friends, though.”  
“Yes, Mr. Rogers has been saying the same thing.” Dr. Oliver scribbles something on her clipboard.  
“Is this bad?” I ask, suddenly scared.  
“Oh, no. I think you all just have some new mental illness or something. All of these clients have had violent urges in the past.” Dr. Oliver stands and lets me out of her office.  
I sit in the waiting room for awhile, waiting for Mom. The girl I saw this morning, the one from across town, enters and sits next to me with a taller man. Another vision hits me. The same girl with hair covering her eyes and the same boy with long hair were standing over a body. I blink.   
Mom comes in and takes me to the car. As I walk out of the building, I could've sworn I saw the girl staring after me. I shiver under her cold blue gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> these all may be short, IDK


End file.
